Future
by Kaichi98
Summary: A future that was ruined due to Variable's decision... Secrets were unveiled as they explored the desolate and ruined future. What will they uncover? Inspired by Time's Inconsistencies, written by Kiri Kaitou Clover! DISCLAIMER! I don't own CFV and FCBF100!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone! I'm back with a new story inspired by Kiri Kaitou Clover's Vanguard and FCBF crossover, Time's Inconsistencies! This story might be a little similar to his but I hope everyone wouldn't mind. Without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

In the ruins of the future, Tasuku and the others were discussing about what was going to happen now that Gratos had been dealt with in the future as they failed to spot someone watching them from behind a door.

" Chrono!"

The boy that was watching them turned to the small voice as he panicked. A beam was immediately fired as the boy got the little creature out of the way before it could be incinerated. He coughed while the smoke started to disappeared.

" Watch where you're firing that thing! You almost hurt Dran!"

That was when he realized what a bad mistake he made for revealing himself.

" Chrono-nii!" The twins exclaimed

" You two! I told you to never come out alone or you'd be killed out here!" The boy, identified as Chrono, scolded

" Sorry..."

" Jeez! You better give a full explanation to Kouji and Aichi-san when you get back, got it?! You don't know how worried we were when you two went missing again!"

" We're really sorry..."

Chrono sighed and then turned to Tasuku and the others before realizing that both Sofia and Tasuku had drawn out their respective weapons using extra Dark Cores.

" Who are you?"

" O-Oi... W-W-Weapons...?! Why does Tasu-!"

Chrono immediately shut his own mouth when he realized yet again that he said something wrong.

" When can I ever keep my mouth shut properly?!" Chrono grunted

" Because you're the type that speaks whatever's in your mind." Dran giggled

" I didn't need your opinion, Dran!"

" You better hurry and respond by the way."

Chrono turned behind to see Tasuku, who's already angrier thanks to Chrono, and holding his sword higher.

" H-Hold it! Calm down! I'm not an enemy! I'm from this world!"

" How do we know that? You and your friend were apparently eavesdropping on us." Kenran stated

" Well, will it help if I say that we have a machine that lets you guys travel back in time without untested power source?"

At those words, they froze.

" That's better."

" Y-You have that sort of stuff here?" Paruko questioned

" Sort of. At least it's better than using a Dark Core."

" Don't worry! You can trust Chrono and I!" Dran assured

" You can trust them for sure!" The older twin said

" Yeah!"

Tasuku retracted his sword and Sophia put away her bow and arrows as they decided to follow Chrono.

" We're not going to walk all the way there, are we?" Kenran ask

" If you'd like."

Chrono took out a card as he summoned Chronojet Dragon. He let the twins up Chronojet's arms before climbing onto Chronojet himself.

" Dran, get everyone ready for a time jump and if Aichi-san does anything that we told him not to, tell me immediately."

" Yes!"

Dran disappeared as they started to fly off.

" I have a question. Why do you know my name?" Tasuku ask

" ... I'm not sure what you're talking about."

" Admit it. You think I don't know but I can tell that you recognise me. Who are you?"

" Time will tell, that's all I'm saying."

Dran flew back soon after with the most anxious expression Chrono had ever seen.

" What's wrong, Dran?!"

" Chrono! Aichi has fainted and I think he might slip into a coma again!"

" What?! Chronojet, faster! You've got to fly faster! Keep up with us!"

Chronojet picked up speed as the others had to pick up their speed as well. That was when they spotted an abandoned factory as they felt something passing through them. They landed as Chrono came down from Chronojet.

" Get them back to their rooms!"

Chronojet nodded and brought the twins back to their rooms. Tasuku and the others tried their best to keep up with Chrono. The doors opened as they saw a lab with many people that were barely over 20 or they were as young as Chrono or even more younger. Dran brought in a lab coat as Chrono wore it. Kenran's three comrades turned back into their cards after landing.

" Kouji!"

A white haired man walked towards him.

" Where is he?!"

" Over there."

Chrono went over to a screen as they saw a boy inside a capsule, asleep.

" How did this happen?"

" Stride Force conversion to the barrier outside had to be maintained and he spotted the problem first before he went to use his Stride Force to strengthen the barrier. Of course, it's the usual. He can't control the output of his Stride Force and put too much effort into it. Don't worry. We've checked. He won't slip into a coma. He's just asleep for now."

Chrono heaved a sigh of relief as he checked the screens on the side.

" Stride Force absorption is at 95%. He'll wake up soon. Is the time jump ready?"

" Yeah. But what do you need it for?"

Chrono motioned to Tasuku and the others as Ibuki flinched when he saw Tasuku. He whispered to Chrono after that.

" Hey... Why is he back here?"

" Gotten into trouble on purpose I suppose... Like parents, like child..."

" We better send him back before Aichi wakes up."

" Yeah. By the way, where's Kai-san?"

" Come on, that guy has no self control. We sent him to his room to let off some steam when this happened to Aichi."

" You're right..."

" Well, since he's already inside, we might as well."

" But..."

" Don't worry. He's strong."

Chrono nodded as Ibuki went to a mic and pressed a button.

" Aichi, if you can hear me... Your Stride Force is at 99% right now. So if you don't mind, I want to use some of your Stride Force to bring out the time jump gate." Ibuki said before pausing, " ... Just hang in there a little longer."

Chrono sighed inwardly.

" Begin Stride Force conversion to the gate! Use as little amount of Stride Force as you can!"

" Yes!"

" Stride Force conversion: 50%!"

" All systems green!"

" His Stride Force is at 95%, we can do it..."

The door slammed open as they turned their heads to see a brown haired boy and he looked furious as he stomped over to Ibuki.

" Stop it! Ibuki, stop it! Let him recover first! It's just too risky to let him summon the gate after fainting! He's going to slip into a coma again!"

Many of the other people inside tried to stop him.

" Kai, stop it."

" Yeah. Calm down."

" Alright, everyone stop!"

They all turned to Tasuku.

" Stop arguing! If using a gate causes so much risks, then don't summon it yet! I won't go through with something that needs a sacrifice."

Kai was shocked to see Tasuku and yet, he couldn't let his emotions show.

" Alright."

Chrono pressed a button as everything stopped and Aichi started to regain his Stride Force again.

" We'll use this another day. For now, you guys can stay here. I still don't recommend using untested energy source after all."

" Okay then..."

That was when Chrono felt a hand on his head as he flinched.

" By the way, Shindou... I have something _very important_ to talk to you about."

" H-Huh...?"

He turned nervously to see Kai even more furious than before as he gulped and had no choice but to follow him.

" Everyone, pretend nothing happened and get back to work. Don't forget we still have Yamigedo to deal with sooner or later."

" Yes."

The other people went back to their stations as Ibuki heard beepings. He turned to see that Aichi had completely absorbed the Stride Force.

" His Stride Force is back to normal levels. Hey, Ka-"

He was cut off by Chrono's screams as he sighed.

" Wakamizu."

Another smaller screen appeared. A dark haired man with some makeup around his eyes was there.

" What is it?"

" Take care of Aichi should he wake up and no funny business or I'll be the one paralyzing you, got it? Or if you'd prefer, I'll be glad to get Satoru to replace you for the overlooking of the system."

" Yes, yes. I got it. I just need to make sure he doesn't do anything foolish right?"

" Good that you understand."

The screens turned off as Ibuki sighed.

" Stay here for now. I've got to stop Kai from messing around."

Ibuki exited the room as they decided to explore the lab a bit more.

" Oh! You guys must be the ones Chrono brought back. Welcome to the Vanguard Association HQ, or what it once was."

" You are?"

" Kamui Katsuragi. The guy that brought you guys here is Chrono Shindou and the white haired surly one is Kouji Ibuki and the other surly one is Toshiki Kai. The ones you guys saw on the screen just now are Aichi Sendou, who's sleeping, and Sousuke Wakamizu. And these are our other friends. Well, there are more but they're currently resting from the night shifts. Everyone! Come and introduce yourselves!"

" Nice to meet you, I'm Shion Kiba."

" Tokoha Anjou. My brother is Mamoru Anjou but he's currently resting."

" Misaki Tokura."

" Taishi Miwa!"

" I'm Naoki Ishida."

" Shingo Komoi."

" Ren Suzugamori."

" Leon Souryu."

" Christopher Lo. You can call me 'Chris' instead."

" Am Chouno."

" I'm Luna Yumizuki."

" Hello! I'm Taiyou Asugawa!"

" Hiroki Moriyama!"

" Satoru Enishi."

" Tasuku Ryuenji."

" Sophia Sakharov."

" Jack."

" Paruko Nanana! This is my Buddy, Takosuke."

" Kenran Suzaku, also known as Sixth Omni Storm Lord, Variable Cord."

Kamui and the others flinched a little when Tasuku said his name before going back to normal.

" Huh? Aren't we missing someone...? Oh, right! Hey! Come here and introduce yourself!" Kamui shouted to a child that looks not more than 7 years old

" I'm not eligible to." The child spoke but that was all, not even a single eye contact

" He's still blaming himself, huh... Sorry. That's Ryuzu Myoujin. He may look young but due to past occurrences, he's actually in his mid 30s or so."

" Mid 30s?!"

" Yeah."

The door opened as Kai, Ibuki and Chrono entered.

" Ow... You really gave me a real beating there..."

" Hmph."

" If I didn't show up then it'll be worse."

" Well, it's a bit worse just now! Why couldn't you be earlier, old man?!"

" What?! I'm not an old man! I'm still 20 years old!"

" That's why I'm calling you an old man!"

" What?!"

The two glared at each other as Kai sighed before leaving the room.

" They are arguing again..." Tokoha sighed

" Chrono should really learn to have more self control. Besides, how is 20 considered old...?" Shion sighed

" In his book, I guess..."

" What a childish quarrel." Miwa chuckled

" I am curious though. How do humans have a time travel mechanism here in this future?" Kenran questioned, his eyes narrowed

" That system is something we had for a long time now. It's just that... Well... There were many circumstances before it was officially functional." Misaki replied, pausing in the middle

" Circumstances?"

They all fell silent as Kamui took off his coat and folded it neatly before placing it on a nearby table.

" Kamui-san? Where are you going?" Chrono ask

" I'm gonna walk around for a little breather."

Kamui exited the room.

" I'm going back to work."

" Misaki-san!"

" Don't worry. I'll talk to her. Wait for me, Nee-chan!" Miwa chased after her

" You all can go back to what you kids need to do. We'll take it from here. Don't worry. Ibu-kki, you're in charge of them." Ren said

" Ibuki! Don't push your ridiculous nicknames onto me!"

" Too bad! I'm going to do whatever I want!"

" Why you!"

" Calm down, both of you. Now you're the ones in the childish argument." Chrono stated

" The one who started the first one is saying something smart for once but that's only once." Tokoha added

" What?!"

" Now, now. Come on, you two. Don't get into an argument too."

" Yeah, Chrono-san. You better hurry or we'll never get anything done."

" Tch! Kouji, let's go!"

Chrono dragged Ibuki out as the rest followed them. Ren stuck out his tongue.

" Hey."

Leon pulled his ear.

" Ow!"

" You better concentrate on this situation or I'll make sure you're going back to getting yourself soaked."

" I'm sorry!"

Leon let him go.

" Sorry. The past circumstances are a touchy subject for some of us. Mentioning it always spoils the mood... But it's alright. It's not your fault. They'll get over it soon, don't worry." Chris assured

" Um... I don't mean to pry but... I really want to know. What are those past circumstances you're talking about?" Tasuku questioned

" Tasuku?"

" I want to know..."

" ... Follow us."

They exited the room as well as they started to walk around the base.

" This is bigger than I'd expected."

" Takochu."

" Remember that boy you saw at the screen sleeping?"

" Aichi Sendou?"

" That's right. Just a few months ago, Chrono, Ibuki, Satoru and Luna had to go out to search for something. That was when Yamigedo attacked the base." Ren explained

" Huh?!"

" We can summon units from a planet called Cray, much like how you guys summon Buddy Monsters." Leon continued

" Chrono and Luna were our Peacemakers here. They have the ability to summon those units. But not just them, the ones who possesses Psyqualia can do that as well." Chris continued

" Psyqualia? Peacemaker?"

" You're looking at us now. Me, Leon-kun, Chris-kun and Aichi-kun are all Psyqualia users. We give our powers to the others so that they can do the same as well. But on that same day, the three of us had been down with overused energy. We fell ill and couldn't fight. Amongst us all and even adding the Peacemakers, Aichi-kun still tops us all in terms of strength and power."

" And he used his strength to protect us all and fended off Yamigedo by his own self. But as a result, his body turned far too weak to control the output of his strength now. He can still fend off Yamigedo single handedly but it'll result in him fainting more frequently. Right after fending off Yamigedo, he fell into a coma until two weeks ago." Chris explained

" And then today, he even mended the barrier when it had broken down a little. That guy does things whether we liked it or not, just so we could be safe. He'd never think of his own health and safety. Luna was here but by the time she found out, it was too late."

They stopped in front of a door as they entered.

" We're here."

" That's... Kamui-san?"

" Kamui."

Kamui turned to them.

" Oh, it's you guys... I'm just about to go back to work. See ya."

Kamui quickly went out of the room as they headed over to the glass panel where Kamui was standing at.

" Oh, he's awake. And he seems to be doing well."

" Isn't that..."

" Toshiki Kai."

" So that's where he went."

" He's been here for an hour now." Wakamizu stated

Kai was talking to Aichi about something.

" Stay here for at least a night of observation. I'm worried you'll faint again."

" I'm really alright, Toshiki-kun. I've already recovered."

" No, Aichi. We might've overlooked something. I really want your body to fully recover, then you won't keep fainting on us again. So, do me this favour and stay here and rest. I promise I'll come over and take care of you as well so rest."

" Alright..."

Kai smiled as he grabbed a pillow and a blanket. He laid Aichi down before covering him with the blanket.

" Just sleep. I'll be back soon."

Aichi nodded as Kai exited the room and he didn't look too happy when he saw Ren and the others.

" What are you guys doing here?"

" Nothing. Just thinking and talking about stuff."

" Don't tell me you're telling them about our situation? Ren, I told you to not tell strangers anything! Aichi's already in bad shape, what if they're one of Yamigedo's underlings?!"

" I can assure you that we are certainly _not_ associated with that beast. And with proof, here. This is my emblem as the Sixth Omni Storm Lord, Variable Cord."

" Yeah, so what?! Don't forget that we're in this future because _you_ never helped to seal Yamigedo away!"

" My, my. It's a noisy party here. I'm going to get some more tea. Just don't destroy anything while I'm gone." Wakamizu exited the room after that

" Kai, calm down. Aichi-kun's still sleeping. You wouldn't want to disturb him."

" Fine! But let me tell you this! If you hadn't done that, then we wouldn't have to separate ourselves from the most precious person in our lives! If you had done something and helped, then Aichi wouldn't be in this state! And we wouldn't have to separate ourselves from _him_... It's all because of you that this happened!"

Kai stormed out of the room after that.

" Sorry you had to hear that... Those two have been through too much to count and bringing it up always has its side effects. Don't worry. Kai will get over it soon and then you two can become friends." Ren assured

" Hmph! What an idiotic human!"

" Enough, Kenran Suzaku! Haven't you caused enough grief?! Besides, he's right! You abandoned your duties as an Omni Lord and brought not only the demise of this world, but also your own! You should know the pain more than they should! How is it to lose something precious to you!"

" Whatever. I'm going for a walk."

" I'll go with you. This base isn't going to lead you around itself. You'll get lost, Omni Lord or not." Chris shrugged

" Fine." Kenran scoffed

Both left the room as the others apologised to Ren and Leon.

" It's okay, really. It's just... Bringing up those memories always breaks their hearts, especially Aichi-kun's. It may not look like it but Kai usually storms back to their room to cry it all out and make sure none of it shows when we see him. As for Aichi-kun, he can't hide any emotions... He just lets it all out."

" Sorry if you had to bring it up again..."

" It's fine, really. Kai's only doing this to protect Sendou. He knows him better than anyone and he knows how he feels even more deep inside his heart. He's the only one that can read Sendou like an open book if Sendou chooses not to let his emotions show."

" I see..."

" And as Ren said, Kai will get over it soon. It's just a matter of time."

They all fell silent after that.

* * *

In Aichi and Kai's shared room, Kai slammed the door shut as he sighed deeply and walked over to the bedside table that had a face down photo frame on it. He put it up as it shows a picture of him and Aichi, with an extra little baby boy with a pacifier in his mouth. They were wearing similar pendants and were smiling to the camera when the photo was taken as tears dripped down Kai's cheeks, his grip tightening on the similar pendant that he took out from inside his shirt.

 _~ Flashback start~_

 _A few years ago... A wail was heard in a house as Kai was carrying a baby while Aichi was panting in bed._

 _" You did great, Aichi."_

 _" How is he...?"_

 _" Look."_

 _" He's so cute..."_

 _" Sorry you had to go through that."_

 _" Well, we didn't know... Who knew that I had an extra female organ in my body..."_

 _" Rest now, Aichi. I'll get the doctor's advices and wash him up."_

 _" Thank you..."_

 _" Love you."_

 _" Me too..."_

 _They kissed a little before Aichi fell asleep as Kai went to ask the doctor a few questions while learning how to wash the baby. One year later, Aichi and Kai were in a photo studio to take pictures of the three of them together as the baby crawled towards Aichi as he picked and lifted him up in the air._

 _" Good work, Tasuku-kun!" Aichi_ _cheered_

 _The baby cooed happily._

 _" His eyes still remind me so much of my Father..."_

 _" He inherited them after all. It's all in your papa's genes that your grandfather had red eyes, right? That's why you also have red eyes. Well, I don't mind. You're just so cute!"_

 _" I prepared gifts that we can wear as a family."_

 _" Really?! What is it?!"_

 _Kai took out three pendants as he put it around Aichi and Tasuku first before putting one around his neck as well. The pendant was decorated with a silver crescent moon, a sun and stars surrounding it and a gold circle kept them together._

 _" It's so beautiful!" Aichi exclaimed_

 _" I'm the Moon. You're the Sun. And... Tasuku's the Stars."_

 _" It really suits us! But it's too big on Tasuku-kun..."_

 _" Don't worry. When he grows up, he can wear it again."_

 _" Yeah!"_

 _" Now then, it's our turn. Let's go."_

 _" Yeah!"_

 _A few years after Yamigedo's attack, almost everyone except for Tasuku and the twins were affected by their time frozen bodies as an attack from Yamigedo had almost endangered Tasuku. Without having any secon_ d _thoughts, both parents immediately decided to send a six year old Tasuku into the time jump, 8 years back into the past._

 _" Tasuku-kun. I know this is going to be hard but... Don't remember us anymore. Your name doesn't have Kai anymore... Your name is Tasuku Ryuenji... Live a happier life in the past and don't get into trouble. If you want, you can keep your pendant. We're sorry..."_

 _Aichi pushed Tasuku into the portal after that and he was in the past, eight years ago before Yamigedo's destruction or so they thought..._

 _~ Flashback end~_

" Tasuku..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kenran and Chris were walking down the hallway when Kenran closed his fan and suddenly stopped in his footsteps. Chris turned to him after realizing that he wasn't following him.

" What's wrong?"

" I just have one question for all of you in this base. Why has your time all stopped?"

" So... You noticed."

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter! Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, everyone! I'm back with chapter 2! I hope everyone will enjoy it and without further ado, lets start!

Normal POV

It was silence in the hallway as Chris and Kenran stood there while facing each other when Kenran had asked his question.

" Long story. I'll tell you next time."

" Whatever."

The two continued walking as no words were exchanged after that. Wakamizu happened to pass by them after getting his tea.

" Oh, it's you two. I presume the party is over then?"

" Yes, Wakamizu. And do not call that a party. I'd be fair to warn you that Kai won't spare you for saying that in front of him."

" Yes, I got it. Now, I'll be going back to my post now if you'd excuse me."

Wakamizu walked past them as Chris continued to lead Kenran around.

" You know, we never really got along with Wakamizu and his other group at first."

" Other group?"

" Company. Ryuzu was the one who led Wakamizu and a few others. Hiroki Moriyama, Am Chouno, Luna Yumizuki, Satoru Enishi and Shinonome Shouma. Their motive was to open a gate called the Stride Gate and create a perfect future where everyone's perfect future is tuned by Ryuzu's hands. Everyone experienced what was called perfect future... They summoned the Stride Gate and transferred Cray's luck and energy to Earth and let Cray to die. Luckily, the plan was stopped and now Ryuzu and the rest of Company are trying to redeem themselves."

" I see."

" Don't you get it? Like how we could somehow get along with Company, you and Kai will be able to get along if you try to make friends with him."

" I'm not interested."

" Well, suit yourself."

" I've had enough of walking. Let's go back."

Chris smirked as he led Kenran back to the lab. Tasuku and the others were still there.

" Kenran! I thought you'd be gone longer." Tasuku said, sounding a little relieved

" I don't dwell on things for too long, unlike other people."

" Want to go in and see them?" Chris ask

Kenran looked over to the glass as he saw Kai and Aichi talking again after Aichi had woken up.

" Well, I guess I have an old debt that I'll have to make up for them soon."

" Don't worry. We'll listen in from the speakers here so that we can make sure if anything goes wrong, we can stop a fight from starting."

Kenran stepped into the room as Kai glared at him.

" What do you want?"

" You could say that I owe you two an apology."

" An apology?" Aichi wondered

" I'm Kenran Suzaku. The Sixth Omni Storm Lord, Variable Cord."

" Sixth Omni Storm Lord..."

" We don't need your apology. If you have to apology, then apologize to this world that you betrayed first."

" If it was that simple, I wouldn't have came to you two first."

" Well, don't. I've had enough of your excuses."

Aichi was trying to stop Kai from starting a fight, " Kai-kun."

" Well, I've had enough of your ego. I'm already apologizing and you're still blaming me."

" And? You don't even know what we've been through. An apology won't save us from this disaster."

" Kai-kun."

" I wonder why were you even picked as an Omni Lord in the first place."

Suddenly, a black sword was in front of Kai's face and hit the walk across. Kai slowly turned towards Aichi as he saw a dark glare coming from him.

" You better stop right now or you'll be sleeping in the lab tonight."

" I-I got it... J-Just get that blade away..."

" Serves you rig-"

Another white blade was drawn as it was pointed to Kenran.

" You too. After both of you calm down and make up, both of your foul mouths better be shut."

" Y-Yes..."

" Now apologize to each other."

" But I'm the one who's being accused now!"

The sword went closer to Kenran as he flinched.

" Now."

" S-Sorry..."

" M-Me too..."

Aichi sighed in relief as the two swords were turned back into cards.

" Good. Now both of you are good friends." Aichi clapped his hands together

" Hey! What are you doing?! Not only did you bring your Stride Force out, you also broke the wall! You know how long I took to fix the last one you slashed?!" Wakamizu ask through the microphone

" I'm sorry. I'll fix it. Don't worry."

" Oh no, you're not going to use your Stride Force! It took me hard work to make sure you don't faint again! Be grateful you're still on that machine!"

" Then who will fix this?"

" Bah! I'll fix it later! Don't break it again!"

" I'm sorry."

" Tch!"

Kenran then eyed Kai.

" So... You angered him recently too...?"

" Well... Sort of... Okay, I did! He kind of made a big slash on that wall behind you because I did the same thing as today so he got angry."

" It took me a whole week to fix that!" Wakamizu added

" I'm sorry!"

" You're lucky you can't see through this glass. Wakamizu's seriously fuming." Chris said

" I guess I'll have to control myself next time..." Aichi laughed awkwardly

" You better!" Wakamizu was heard

" He's going to get the supplies to fix that wall... Well, we'll be taking the others out for a walk. Have fun chatting." Chris said

" Yeah!"

Once there was only silence, Aichi leaned back while sighing.

" Kai-kun. He's not outside anymore, right?"

" What do you mean?"

" Tasuku-kun..."

" Tasuku? Why are you bringing him up? He's safe in the past."

" You don't have to lie anymore. I could hear background noises and there was one that was definitely his."

" Wait... Don't tell me Tasuku Ryuenji is..." Kenran narrowed his eyes

" Our son... The precious thing that we had to separate ourselves from..." Kai replied

" His real name is Tasuku Kai... Our son... We had no choice but to separate ourselves from him... I used a little of my powers to seal his memories away. Then he came back here... I didn't think this would happen..."

" Like parent, like child. I was wondering where he got that personality of his from. So it was you two."

" We were so happy... We finally had a complete family but had to separate from our own child to keep him safe... Like I said, you don't know how it feels."

Aichi took out an album and let Kenran skim through it.

" He was cute and... Cheerful. Just calling his name makes him smile so brightly. We were really happy. He had so many aunts and uncles to dote on him and play with him. Big brothers and sisters too. He was really spoiled by them but that's okay. We could teach him to be independent one day. But that day came too quickly... Right after his sixth birthday, we were attacked. Then when we discovered the time jump portal, I knew we couldn't hesitate any longer and then we got him back to eight years ago where everything was still peaceful."

" Since it's come down to this, please do us a favour and don't tell any of this to him. We don't want him to feel sad or devastated. We just want him to live happily. So just do us this favour as your apology to us..."

" Okay then."

" Thank you."

Kenran returned the photo album as Aichi took it from him.

" I had many questions when I arrived at this base. They said that you went into a coma because you used your powers."

" Surprisingly, using Stride Force is such a dangerous thing that when you overexert yourself, you turn so weak in an instant. I've been trying to recuperate ever since the last attack but it seems that it still isn't enough."

" That's because you used it again today to fix the barrier."

" I wanted to help."

" Well, we asked you to rest and not help. You know your own condition better than us."

" You're right. It was a risky thing to do. I'm sorry."

" It's fine. As long as you stay here and recover a little more, who knows, you might even recover by tomorrow morning."

" I wonder if that's even possible. I mean, no matter how many times I was on this machine, I still don't recover."

" Aichi, you're not going to become one. I won't let you."

" Become one...?"

" Peacemaker. That's his motive. Yes, he has powers surpassing them but he has to make sure he can take in the Stride Force should he become one. Otherwise, in the worst case scenario, he'll lose his sense of self. I can't let that happen."

" I'll be fine. Nothing's going to happen. Besides, I won't keep endangering the children just because they are one."

" And this is exactly why the children are trying to stop you from doing it. No one wants to lose you, Aichi. So just listen to me and rest. You will recover soon, I'm sure of that."

" But..."

" You left me with no choice..." Kai sighed

A holographic keypad appeared as Kai typed in a few data as Aichi fainted and he caught him. Kai then laid Aichi down and tucked him in.

" As long as he's on this machine, I can at least do this so that he rests more and doesn't do anything risky."

" So you're sleeping here tonight? You won't feel uncomfortable on the floor?"

" I'm used to it. Besides, there's an extra mattress just outside. I can just bring it in and stay here. If there's nothing else, then please leave. And please keep our promise too."

" Well, if you're asking me that then I'll accept the conditions of the apology. I'll be taking my leave now."

" Yeah."

Kenran exited the room as Kai laid his head down on the bed, exhausted from just now. Kenran exited the observation room as well while a fuming Wakamizu went by him and into the room, with tools that meant that he was seriously about to fix the wall.

" Well, I guess I'll take another walk around here. Doing nothing isn't going to help much."

He opened his fan as he started to walk around the place again. A few minutes later, Tasuku walked in with Jack as he opened the door to where Aichi and Kai were sleeping. He noticed that the wall had been fixed rather quickly as he walked over to see the two.

" Tasuku?"

" I feel... That something is off... Something is so familiar about them..."

Aichi suddenly woke up as he saw Tasuku and sat up. Tasuku was about to go help him as he was stopped when Aichi lifted his hand.

" It's okay... Who might you be?"

" I-I'm Tasuku Ryuenji."

" And is that dragon your friend?"

" Oh, yes."

" Hello. I am Jackknife Dragon but you can call me Jack."

" Nice to meet you."

" Same to you."

" How are you feeling? I heard you fainted."

" I'm fine now. Thank you for your concern."

" I see... Um... I need to ask you something."

" What is it?"

TasukI searched his pocket for something as he took out a pendant. Aichi's eyes slightly widened.

" Do you recognize this pendant? I found this place really familiar when I first stepped into the this future. It was my parent's memento for me but for some reason, I can't remember their faces. So, have you seen any people who had this sort of pendant?"

" N-No... I'm afraid I've never seen that before... Sorry..."

" No, it's fine. I guess I'm just asking a weird question."

" It's fine."

" What happened to your parents?"

" I'm not sure myself... When I was young, I was suddenly in a field of disaster but even when there were so many survivors, none of them were my parents... I thought that they were gone but when I came here, there's just some sense of nostalgia running through me, as if I'd been here for a long time already."

" I don't think so. We should've already rounded up as many survivors as we could. If you were from here, then we would've found you very quickly."

" I see..."

" Well, I'll be going back to sleep now. Just explore this place a little longer if you'd like."

" Okay, sure."

Aichi went back to sleep as Tasuku looked around the room before letting his eyes rest on the half opened drawer beside the bed. Tasuku walked over to it.

" Tasuku?"

" I don't know, there's just... Something that's inside here... I feel like I need to see it."

Tasuku reached out to the handle as he started to pull it open and his eyes widened.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reading and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, everyone! I'm back with chapter 3! I hope everyone will enjoy it and without further ado, lets start!

Normal POV

Tasuku picked up the photo album inside the drawer and flipped through the contents.

" This must be the times that they spent together when it was still peaceful. They all look so happy. Jack, let's do our best and help them!"

" I agree."

Both nodded as Tasuku placed the album back in place and closed the drawer. Both left the room as that as Kai got up.

" Sneaky guy..."

He pulled out another album that contained their time with Tasuku from under Aichi's pillow.

" You replaced it with our own album..."

Kai yawned as he put the album back under the pillow before going back to his nap again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kamui and the others were inside the lab again as they were discussing about something.

" Well, it isn't really planned but we don't have a choice but to take them in."

" But Aichi..."

" He knows since Tasuku visited him. I'm sure he figured it out."

" But Sakharov is here too... We've gotta be careful around her. What about the children?"

" I made sure they were sleeping and came back."

" There's no telling what'll happen, so everyone be on the alert."

" Yeah."

Tasuku entered the room with Jack as he looked at the others when they scrambled back to their work.

" Is something wrong?"

" N-Nothing! We were just having our usual meeting!"

" Oh, okay..."

" Now, now! Call your friends and we'll show you guys where you can stay!"

" Y-Yes..."

Tasuku and the others were led to their rooms as Tasuku suddenly decided to check on Aichi while everyone were asleep. He opened the door silently. There wasn't anyone inside as he suddenly saw Aichi looking like he was about to vomit as he rushed into the room.

" Are you okay, Aichi-san?!"

" T-Tasuku-kun...?"

" Are you feeling alright?"

" I'm fine..."

Aichi covered his mouth again as Tasuku patted his back. Aichi breathed in and out for a bit before smiling.

" Thank you..."

" Are you really sure you're okay?"

" Yes..."

Kai entered the room as he saw Aichi's pale face and ran over to him.

" Aichi! Are you okay?!"

" Yes..."

" And Tasuku, what are you doing awake at this hour?"

" I was a little worried, I guess..."

" Aichi, I think you better rest."

Kai laid Aichi down before laying his hand on Aichi's stomach as his eyes slightly widened.

" Tasuku, go back to bed. You don't have to worry about him. You can come tomorrow."

" Y-Yes..."

Tasuku left the room as Kai looked over to Aichi.

" I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I wasn't careful..."

" It's fine... It's not your fault. Maybe it was an accident..."

" You're still recovering and I just... I don't know how it happened..."

" Toshiki-kun, I've been here the whole while and we did nothing of the sort... I know and I'm sure it was all an accident on our case. I'm just too sensitive, I guess..."

" No, it was my fault... I'm so sorry... What are we going to do now?"

" I don't know... I guess we can raise this little one as well..."

Aichi stroked his stomach as Kai laid his hand on top.

" Yeah. And then after that, Tasuku will have a little brother or sister."

" Yeah."

" But I was hoping this child wouldn't have to be born in this condition..."

" Me too, but we have no choice."

" Yeah... How many weeks have you been hiding this from me?"

" About a month..."

" You're still recovering and yet... Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

" I didn't want you to worry... Besides, with your own powers, you were able to sense this small life inside me... You're amazing..."

" We're definitely going back to our peaceful world... We can raise both our children that way..."

" But I wonder if Tasuku-kun will accept it... If we save this future, he might have to say goodbye to his friends..."

" If only there was a way we could go back to the past and live with him..."

" Yeah..."

" Kai-kun, in this timeline... This child..."

" I know. This world is already in a bind in between space and time. So this child might grow rapidly inside you. One month might be three months for this child... I can feel a bump already."

" Yeah... We need to tell everyone..."

" Yeah. Now rest up. You've had a long day today. You need it."

" Yeah."

Unknown to them, Ryuzu was listening to them as he looked down.

 _" What I can do now..."_ Ryuzu thought

Suddenly, the ground shook as Kai held Aichi.

" An Earthquake?!"

Kamui ran into the room as he pressed the button for the mic.

" We're under attack! Yamigedo brought his troop and now they're destroying the barrier! Bring everything you guys need now! We're escaping back into the past!"

" Huh?! But..."

" Hurry up!"

Kai carried Aichi after he took their albums from the drawer as he opened the door to see Ryuzu as he stepped out of the way. He ran back to their room as he took everything they needed and placed them inside a bag before proceeding to the lab. The others were there with Chrono and Luna using their Stride Force to open the gate.

" Come on! The gate is ready!"

" Is everyone here?!"

" Wait... Where's Ryuzu?"

" I'm here."

They turned behind to see Ryuzu after that.

" What a relief! Now let's go!"

" You go on ahead. I'll destroy the gate from here."

" What?! Do you understand what you're saying?!"

" Yes. But if I use my powers here, you guys can stay in the past and never have this ruins of the future."

" That's crazy, Ryuzu! If what happened all those years ago still bothers you, then don't! We can go together!" Chrono said

" This is for all of my sins. Don't stop me."

A force blew them behind as they slowly were blown into the portal.

" Ryuzu!"

Aichi activated his Psyqualia just as they were thrown into the portal and the portal closed. Back to the present, they fell from a ceiling as Kai quickly used some of his powers to create a cushion for his, Aichi's and Tasuku's fall.

" Are you okay?!"

" Yes..."

" Damn it! Ryuzu's alone over there and we can't go back anymore!"

" Why is he such an idiot?!"

" Chrono!"

A portal opened and Dran came out holding something.

" Here."

Chrono took what was in Dran's hands as he gasped. It was a baby...

" Ryuzu!"

" What?!"

" Right after you guys were blown into the portal, Ryuzu destroyed the gate but someone's voice told us to render judgement, so we rendered this judgement for him and I brought him here right before Yamigedo entered the base."

" But who could've... Aichi-san!"

" Did you do this, Aichi?"

" I just thought... That he should be given a second chance, so..."

" Don't do something so reckless!" Kai scolded

" I'm sorry..."

Aichi suddenly closed his eyes as Kai checked on him.

" It's fine. He's just asleep."

" He really needs to stop acting like this. Kai, you're supposed to be in charge of him."

" Right, sorry..."

" But now that we're in Tasuku's time, what should we do now? Seeing our past selves might trigger a change in the future."

" You're right..."

" There's no need to worry about that."

" Who just said that?"

" Not me."

Kai gasped as he saw a rainbow aura surrounding Aichi as his eyes opened to reveal a rainbow Psyqualia.

" Aichi!"

" He's currently sleeping. I'm just borrowing his body for a short while."

" Then you're..." Ren exclaimed

" Takuto!"

" That's right."

" What do you mean by we don't have to worry?"

" You've replaced your past selves. Let's see... It's when you guys are at 21, if I'm correct."

" That's right. We were stuck in these time frozen bodies at that age."

" Yeah. Now, you have officially replaced your selves from this timeline, so you might have received some memories of them before you guys came here."

" You're right. I do remember something."

" While some of you finished your overseas studies, some still needs to study."

" No way! I have to go to school again?!" Kamui exclaimed

" Us too?!" Chrono exclaimed

" Yes."

" I see..."

" By the way, where are we? Shouldn't we be at where we were last at?"

" It's fine. I also altered the memories of ones who were around you guys before you guys came to replace them."

" I see."

" As to where we are... To be honest, I don't know either."

" Huh?"

" But this looks like..." Tasuku said

" What's wrong?"

The door opened as Tasuku smiled.

" Gao-kun!"

" Tasuku-senpai!"

" You guys are back safe and sound!"

" What a relief, yo!"

" Well, we know our answer now. I gave a map of where you guys can accommodate to the Psyqualia users. I have to go back now. Take care."

The others nodded as Aichi closed his eyes and the aura left him. Tokoha and Shion went to Chrono to look at the now baby Ryuzu.

" I didn't think this'll happen, you know?"

" We can all raise him this time and drill how fun Vanguard is into him."

" But raising a baby in our age is a little..."

" Children loves you after all, Chrono! You'll do fine!"

" I never said I'll raise him alone!"

" You got Ibuki-san, right? Aichi-san and Kai-san can help too."

" S-Shut up!" Chrono exclaimed, blushing

" Are those..." Count Dawn said

" They're from the future. Now they're living in this time because they can't go back to their original time anymore. And I think they're staying here permanently."

" I see."

" Where's Sophia Sakharov?"

" Probably went back to Gratos... It's okay, we don't have to worry about that for now."

" Yeah."

" Do you have somewhere I can let him lie down in for now?" Kai ask

" You can use my room. This way."

Tasuku led them to his room as he allowed Kai to lay Aichi down on his bed as Kai looked around.

" This is a pretty simple room. Were those your friends back there?"

" Yes."

" They seem pretty nice."

" Yeah, they are. After my parents weren't found, I became independent and didn't want to become friends with anyone. Jack was my only family member."

" I see. What happened to them?"

" I don't know... After the 'Disaster' incident, I couldn't remember their faces, much less remember what they sound like."

" You never went to any amusement parks or any other places like that after that?"

" Yes..."

" I see."

There was a knock on the door as Naoki entered.

" Kai. We're going to the accommodation Takuto sent us via Psyqualia."

" Okay, I'll be coming too. Tasuku, are you staying here?"

" Eh, yes... I'm a Buddy Police, after all."

" Want to come with us?"

" S-Sure."

Kai carried Aichi again but Aichi suddenly woke up and insisted the walk as Kai shrugged and allowed him to. On the way, Kai stopped in his tracks as Aichi turned to see what he was looking at.

" Kai-san?"

" You guys go on ahead. We'll catch up later."

" Okay. You have the money Takuto gave, right?"

" Yeah."

Kai walked over to what he was looking at as Aichi followed him.

" Where are you two going?"

Tasuku followed them as well as the others walked off. Kai came out of the convenience store with a packet of ice cream and hot cocoa. He passed the cocoa to Aichi as he thanked him while he took out the couple bar that was inside. He broke it into two as he handed the other one to Tasuku.

" But Aichi-san..."

" It's fine. I don't eat much of ice cream either. Take it."

" Alright... Thank you very much."

They sat down as Aichi drank his cocoa while Tasuku and Kai ate their ice cream.

" Jack, you're not hungry?"

" No. Go on ahead."

" Okay then."

Tasuku continued to eat his ice cream as he blinked at the taste.

" Berries, huh..."

" Something wrong?"

" No. It just reminds me of my parents."

" What are they like?"

" I guess... A little like you guys... Their tastes are the same as you guys. We did the same thing we're doing today together when I was a little boy."

" I see."

Suddenly, Tasuku started to remember a few voices.

 _" Is it delicious, Tasuku-kun?"_

 _" Yeah! Berries are my favorite!"_

 _" Is that so? Then we should come often."_

 _" It's fine! Wherever I go or whatever I eat, it's always more fun with Mama and Papa! So if you two are always with me, I'll always be happy!"_

 _" Is that so? Then that's good."_

 _" Yeah!"_

 _" Where should we go next?"_

 _" Uh... The park!"_

 _" Sure."_

The faces of the two people were shadowed but their voices were becoming clearer to Tasuku now.

 _" They sound just like Mama and Papa..."_ Tasuku thought

" Aichi?!"

Tasuku turned to see Aichi clenching his stomach in pain as Kai ran over to him.

" Aichi, are you okay?!"

" Toshiki-kun..."

" I better bring you back to the others."

Kai carried Aichi as Tasuku and Jack followed and they ran back to the accommodation with the map Naoki left them with.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, everyone! I'm back with chapter 4! I hope everyone will enjoy it and without further ado, lets start!

Normal POV

Aichi was rushed back to the accommodation as Ibuki did a quick scan on him.

" This is..." Ibuki exclaimed

" What's wrong?!"

" He's pregnant?! Kai, what's the meaning of this?!"

" I didn't know either until just now! Before we were attacked by Yamigedo! Aichi told me that he got it by accident! He's been keeping it from us for a month while that baby was growing inside him in a three months interval!"

" Well, the baby is still growing and it's rapidly! At this rate, within a few hours, it'll come out!"

" But how?!"

" It's probably due to the sudden time difference. Now the growth of the baby will be rushed but once it's been given birth, it will stop."

" How much longer?!"

" Probably 6 hours at most before it's reached complete growth. He needs your support at this time."

" I got it."

Kai entered the room Aichi was in as he took a chair and sat on it.

" Toshiki-kun..."

" Ibuki said that the baby is now growing rapidly inside you but it'll stop once you give birth to it, so hang in there."

" I will... What should we name it once it comes out?"

" I thought about it for awhile now... If it's a boy, then it's Daichi. If it's a girl, then it's Kichi."

" Sounds good... I like those names..."

" Rest. Within six hours, the baby will be coming out."

" Yeah..."

Aichi fell asleep as Kai waited with Ibuki, Tasuku and Jack outside observing them. After six hours, the others were called to help with the birth as Aichi started to scream.

" Just a little more, Aichi! Hang in there!"

Aichi screamed for one last time as it ceased after a few moments as the others ran in to look through the glass. The baby was born and was in Aichi's arms while Kai pressed his forehead against Aichi's. Chrono came out after awhile.

" Chrono, what happened?"

" The baby is... Stillborn."

" What?"

" How is that possible?!"

" Because it grew too fast... Even after we consistently fed Aichi-san, the baby might have lacked a lot more nutrients because it grew too fast for its body to absorb the nutrients on time... So, it died..."

" No way..."

" Ibuki said to leave them alone for a bit. He's staying inside to console the both of them."

" I see..."

Inside the room, Aichi was crying while Kai continued to whisper comforting words to him as Ibuki watched on.

" We can't do anything now... I'll leave you two alone for a bit..."

" Yeah, please do. We need a time out..." Kai said

" Kichi..." Aichi cried

But just before Ibuki could leave, a wail stopped him in his tracks as he turned to the baby, who was crying and clenching her fists.

" Kichi...!"

" Kichi!"

" But how...?!"

Chrono ran into the room after hearing the wails as he looked at Kichi.

" She's alive?!"

" Yeah..."

" But she was cold as ice when we got her out..."

Chrono touched Kichi again as he felt only warmth.

" So warm... Anyway, we better bring you two to the hospital. I want to take precautions since she was a stillborn."

" Okay..."

Chrono went outside to call the ambulance as Kai and Aichi smiled.

" Kichi, you did great..."

" Actually, you scared us for a few minutes there."

" Yeah... But you're alright now..."

Kichi continued to wail as the ambulance arrived a few minutes later as Kai followed inside the vehicle. The others took their own transports to the hospital with Tasuku's guidance as they saw Kai waiting outside a room.

" Kai!"

" They're checking on Aichi right now. Kichi's being checked on by the nurses and they asked me to wait here so that I can bring her to Aichi later."

" I see."

A nurse came out and handed Kichi over to Kai as he thanked the nurse before they headed over to where Aichi was. The doctors just exited the room as the others listened to what the doctor had to say while Kai went into the room to check on Aichi.

" The baby is just fine after doing a few scans to check. She's quite strong despite coming out from being a stillborn. But the one that I'm concerned about is the mother."

" What happened?"

" After similar scans, the mother seems to be very fragile and weak. Reactions to sudden light and noise were a bit delayed. After scanning his brainwaves, it seems to be slightly slower than normal waves."

" What do you mean?"

" The way his whole body works itself out is stressing out his internal functions and organs, especially when the baby barely got out of being a stillborn and after managing to get out of that shock. If this doesn't stop, he might start to break down starting from the inside."

" No way..."

" Until he regains the strength he lacks, I would advise less movements and stress or else the consequences won't be light. I'll try my best to provide the medicine he needs to improve his brain's reaction, but that's all."

" Yes."

The doctor bowed and left as the others entered the room.

" Oh, guys. What did the doctor say?" Kai ask

" Aichi, how are you feeling?"

Aichi blinked for a bit before smiling.

" I'm fine."

" Can you see what this is?" Naoki pulled out a card

Aichi narrowed his eyes as Kai turned to him.

" What's wrong, Aichi?"

" Naoki-kun, you pulled that out quite slowly. But it's a Vanguard card, right?"

" Aichi, he pulled it out quite fast. And your reactions are slower than usual, what's wrong?"

" There's nothing wrong with me."

" Kai, the doctor said that Aichi's body is starting to break down after stressing himself too much. He's reacting to things slower than usual. At the worst case scenario, even if the doctor doesn't say it, Aichi might become paralyzed or..."

" What do you mean?! The doctor didn't say it, right?!"

" Because he used too much of his powers back in the future, Kai. If he doesn't regain the powers he lost soon, his brainwaves will continue to slow down and eventually..."

" Then what?! You're saying that I have to let him be a Peacemaker no matter what?!"

" That's our only way. We don't want to lose him more than you do and neither do we want Kichi to grow up without her mother."

Kai gripped Aichi's hand as Aichi cupped his hand above his. Kai turned to him as he saw Aichi smiling. He turned away after that.

" Do it."

At night, they managed to sneak Aichi out of the hospital as they placed Aichi inside a machine.

" I'm surprised Takuto even brought this back here."

" Well, let's stop delaying and do it."

They nodded as the machine started and Aichi felt the power flowing into him. He drifted off to sleep as the machine stopped after that.

" It's successful."

" Let's hope for the best when he wakes up tomorrow."

" Yeah."

They sneaked Aichi back into the hospital and laid him on his bed as Kai stayed beside him on another bed the Nurses helped him prepare to stay for the night. The next day, the doctor did his usual checks as soon as Aichi woke up. Kai was relieved that Aichi's sense of self was still intact as he prayed for the best for Aichi.

" He checks out fine now. I did another scan on him and I'm surprised he made such an incredible recovery within a day of rest. He'll be fine now and I'll transfer him into a prenatal ward."

" A prenatal ward?"

" It's where the Mother and Father can sleep together like in a normal room with a crib for the baby, as well as daily necessities for everyone including the baby. Don't worry. In a week, once the two checks out to be in great condition, I'll let them go back home, alright?"

" Thank you."

" I'll be off to make the preparations now."

" Yes. Thank you. But am I able to bring Kichi to Aichi later?"

" Of course. Just tell the nurses taking care of your baby and they'll give her to you straight away."

" Yes. Thank you again."

The doctor nodded before going off as Kai went into the room to check on Aichi.

" You're alright now."

" Really?"

" Yeah. You're reacting well. It seems that all you needed was to become a Peacemaker."

" See? I told you I'll be fine."

" Yeah. The doctor have arranged for us to go into a prenatal ward so that the three of us can live inside a place similar to a room at home together."

" Really? Then I can see Kichi everyday and sleep with her?"

" Yeah. Just that you also need to let her go for her daily checkups, I'm sure even at night. We'll be more assured that she is safe with the nurses and that they can check on her as well. Don't worry, once you two are checked out in perfect condition, the doctor will release you two and let us go home."

" Really? I'm glad."

" Me too, Aichi."

Soon, they were transferred to the prenatal ward as Aichi was amazed by the room as soon as he was sat down on the bed.

" It really is like a bedroom for a family! Hurry up and get Kichi. I can't wait to see her."

" Yes, yes. I'll be right back."

" Yeah!"

Kai sat Aichi up with a pillow supporting his back as he stood up and left the room to get Kichi. Once he was back in the room, Kichi was sleeping in his arms as he carefully handed Kichi over to Aichi.

" Kichi. How cute. You're sleeping a lot today too. But that's okay. You need it."

" Oh, she's waking up."

Kichi yawned as she opened her eyes and Aichi smiled.

" Now, let's give you some milk."

" Then I'll read her daily report."

" Yeah."

Aichi took the milk bottle that the nurse prepared beforehand and started to feed Kichi as Kai took out a paper.

" Let's see... She weighs 2.1kg today and is drinking an increase of 50ml of milk. She put on 0.3kg from when she was born, huh... And she's already increasing the amount of milk she's drinking."

" That just shows that she's growing. And she's still a baby so it's expected."

Kai sat beside Aichi as he tried to poke Kichi's cheek when he felt a glare from Aichi.

" Alright, I won't disturb her milk time."

" You better don't."

" She reminds me of when Tasuku was her age."

" Yeah..."

" You think he's starting to remember?"

" I think so... I mean, when we were taking a break that time, you doing all those things might've triggered some memories."

" Yeah but I can't help it... It's been so long after all."

" Yeah..."

Aichi finished feeding Kichi her milk and burped her before she fell asleep again. Aichi gently placed her back into the crib with Kai's help as he was sat back down on the bed again.

" Thanks."

" You should rest too. I'll keep watch just in case she wakes up again. You need the rest after all."

" Alright. Thank you."

" No problem."

Kai laid Aichi down and kissed his forehead as Aichi soon fell asleep and Kai pulled up the blanket for him. There was a knock on the door as Tasuku and Jack entered.

" Oh, it's you..."

" I came to check on Aichi-san. Is he and the baby alright?"

" Yeah. They're just fine now. Kichi's in the crib if you want to see her, just be a little more quiet. She just fell asleep and so did Aichi."

" Sure."

Tasuku walked over to the crib as he and Jack leaned forward to look inside the crib with the sleeping Kichi inside.

" She looks just like Aichi-san."

" Yeah. Well, the hair looks similar but her eyes matches mine."

" Is that so?"

" Yeah. But what are you doing here? Don't you have the Buddy Police work to settle?"

" Well, there's no movements from the enemy yet so we're currently taking a short break."

" I see. Tasuku."

" Yes?"

" Would you like to stay for dinner? I'm sure Aichi wouldn't mind either."

" Is it really okay? I mean, I should really leave you three alone as a family."

" It's fine. We don't really mind."

" Well... Alright then."

Kai turned on his phone as he noticed the messages that he didn't read. He read through all of them, making sure to reply to the important messages as well. After that, he put his phone away as Aichi opened his eyes.

" Hey, you awake?"

" Yeah..."

" Had a good rest?"

" Yeah..."

" The others won't be coming over today so they told us to stay safe and well."

" Oh, did you thank them?"

" Yeah."

Kai helped Aichi to sit up as he smiled when he saw Tasuku.

" Hello there, Tasuku-kun. You've been watching Kichi, haven't you?"

" Y-Yeah..."

" Do you need the toilet?"

" Yeah, I guess..."

" I'll bring you over. Come on."

Kai helped Aichi over to the toilet and closed the door as Tasuku noticed strands of their hair on the bed. He walked over to the bed, took out a handkerchief and carefully wrapped both hairs inside it before keeping it inside his pocket again. At that time, Kai and Aichi came back out as Tasuku walked back to Jack and Kichi again.

" Dinner should be coming soon for you. I'll bring Tasuku and Jack downstairs to get our own dinner. We'll come back up after getting the takeaways. Will you be alright alone?"

" Yes. I'll be fine."

" Alright then. Tasuku, Jack. Let's go."

" R-Right..."

They left the room quietly and went to get their dinner. In the middle of waiting for their food, Tasuku excused himself to the toilet as he went to a counter after adding his own strand of hair in the handkerchief.

" Excuse me. Could you check the DNAs from these three hair strands for me? It's for an important business."

" Sure. Just leave your name and number here. We'll contact you to give you the results in a few days."

" Okay."

Tasuku wrote down his name and contact information before going back to Kai and Jack.

" We've got our food. Let's head back up."

" Okay."

The three went back up as Kai opened the door to see Aichi feeding Kichi her milk again. He then took note of Aichi's untouched dinner on the table.

" Aichi, you should've waited for me to come back."

" I'm fine already. Besides, Kichi was crying really badly for her milk."

" Here. I'll take over. You just keep eating your dinner. It'll get cold soon if you don't."

" But..."

" You've worked hard with Kichi already. I promise I'll let you feed her more once we get back home."

" Okay..."

Kai nodded as he carried Kichi from Aichi's arms and continued to feed her. Tasuku went to help Aichi over to the dining table after that.

" Thank you, Tasuku-kun. I'm alright now. You should eat your dinner with Jack too."

" Yes."

They sat down to eat after that as Kai soon finished feeding Kichi and patted her to sleep before going to eat as well.

" What will you guys do after you return to your base?"

" We can help out with battling Yamigedo. At the very least, we can protect our future that way, even when we're now staying in the past."

" I see..."

" But Kai-kun... What happened to the twins? I didn't see them when we were walking around the town."

" Chrono said that they probably wandered off again. I'm worried about letting them stay in that future too..."

" The twins are still trapped there?!"

" Yes... But even if they could come here, there could be problematic time paradox happening."

" What do you mean?"

" The twins were born in the future and their bodies weren't frozen in time like us. So if we bring them over to the past, the changes that could happen in the future might be as disastrous as Yamigedo's invasion."

" I see... But I'm still worried about them..."

" I think Dran and the others can still travel through time. We could ask Chrono-kun to help check on the twins."

" Agreed."

" I sure hope they're alright..."

" Don't worry, we'll make sure they're safe and sound. By defeating the Yamigedo here, we can protect their future after all."

" Yeah."

" Now, enough talking. Let's keep eating."

" Yeah."

And so, the four ate their dinner before Tasuku and Jack went back home and Aichi and Kai went to sleep for the night.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Sorry for the late update! Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, everyone! I'm back with chapter 5! I hope everyone will enjoy it and without further ado, lets start!

Normal POV

A week had finally passed as Aichi had changed back to his normal clothes and packed his bag. He then looked at the sleeping Kichi on the bed as he smiled.

" You're just too cute."

Aichi picked Kichi up and snuggled her a little as she yawned in her sleep.

" Now, let's wait for Papa to come back before we go back home."

Aichi sat down on the bed and gently patted Kichi while waiting for Kai as the door opened.

" Toshiki-kun, you're..." Aichi paused

Another person entered as Aichi sensed something off with the boy.

" Yes? Who might you be?"

" I'm Tiger! I heard you were from the future! Yamigedo-sama requests for your presence."

" Yamigedo?! Those eyes... Are you being controlled?!"

" Shut up! Come with me or I'll bring you back by force!"

" No!"

" Then I'll bring you back by force!"

Tiger took out a dark dragon stone head after that.

" What is that?!"

Kai entered at that time as he gasped and ran towards Aichi.

" Aichi! Kichi!"

" Toshiki-kun!"

" Darkness Barrier, activate!"

The stone head was thrown as the barrier surrounded them and they were immediately in the battlefield.

" Where is this?!"

" Inside the darkness barrier! Now, it's time to fight!"

" But we..."

" Tasuku taught us buddyfight before but we don't have decks...!"

" So are you going to fight or not?"

" Well..."

Suddenly, a mini UFO flew in as Paruko came out.

" Warp successful! Whenever there's a buddyfight, you'll find Paruko Nanana! H-Huh?! This fight is..."

" Great... That reporter just have to show up."

Paruko flew over to them.

" Hey, do you two even know how to buddyfight?" Paruko whispered

" Tasuku taught us once but we don't have decks..." Kai whispered

" W-What?!"

" One other question... Who's that boy?" Aichi whispered

" He's... Noboru Kodo. Apparently, he's under some sort of mind control and thinks he's called Tiger."

" I see..."

" But what will you two do? Without decks, you can't buddyfight."

" You don't have to repeat twice."

Suddenly, their pockets were glowing as Aichi and Kai took out their decks.

" My deck..."

" Mine too..."

Their decks were then turning into two as they saw the back of the second stack of cards and gasped.

" Buddyfight decks!"

" But then..."

They kept their Vanguard decks and checked the Buddyfight decks.

" My Kagero is here!"

" My Royal Paladin too..."

" What's going on here?"

" Don't know..."

" Well, if you both have a deck now, then it should be fine. I'll borrow the one fighting an extra core deck case I have."

" Well?"

" I'll fight. You and Kichi just stay behind me."

" Alright, be careful."

" Yeah."

Kai took the core deck case from Paruko as he got ready to fight.

" Finally! I was tired of waiting!"

" Now that we can start the fight! Both fighters, please luminize!"

" Penetrate the earth and pierce the heavens! Luminize! Tiger Knights!"

" Luminize, huh..."

" You can do it, Toshiki-kun!"

" Y-Yeah..."

The core deck case floated up and behind it was a crest of a dragon as Kai touched the core while sighing.

" His roar will burn the whole battlefield to ashes! Luminize! 'The' Overlord Army!"

" You just had to add 'the', huh..."

" S-Shut up..."

" Buddyfight!"

" Open the flag!"

" Dungeon World!"

" Kagero World!"

" W-W-What is this?! An unknown world has appeared!"

" Buddyfight monsters and units from Cray are from different planets after all, so I guess this wasn't much of a surprise."

" Yeah."

" Charge and draw! I call Wandering Knight, Roy to the center! Attack the fighter!"

Kai took the damage after that.

" Noboru's move end with dealing Kai two damage. Now, it's Kai's turn! Your Move!"

" Draw! Charge and draw! I call Dragon Monk, Gojo to the center! I discard one card and draw one with his ability! I then call Emperor Dragon Knight, Nehalem to the right! Gojo attacks Roy!"

" The center has been cleared!"

" Nehalem attacks the fighter!"

" Noboru has been dealt two damage!"

" Final Phase. I set the Mission Card: Generation Break."

" With him declaring Final Phase, it's now Noboru's turn! Your Move!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the others were preparing a party for Aichi and Kichi's safe return when Kamui ran in.

" Guys! You need to see this!"

The others just looked at each other in confusion as they followed Kamui to the living room to see the fight being broadcasted by Paruko.

" Kai?! And they're buddyfighting?!"

" Where are they?!"

" I don't know! That's no stadium that we've went to before!"

" An enemy?! Why there?!"

" Let's all hope Kai wins. I'm afraid the enemy is after something big."

At the same time, Tasuku was flying over to the hospital after seeing the broadcast with Jack.

" Why is Yamigedo going after them?!"

" They probably found out that they were from the future! We've got to hurry!"

* * *

Back to the fight, it was Noboru's turn.

" Draw! Charge and draw! Buddy call! To the right, Knight of Glory, El Quixote! I equip at the same time! Flash Lance, Blitz Tiger and Savage Lance, Eisen Tiger!"

" There it is! Noboru equips his combo weapon cards!"

" I call Revolution Knight, Rebellious to the left! Activate ability!"

" Let my sword cry out! Rebellion Ballad! Destroy Emperor Dragon Knight, Nehalem!"

" And I'll destroy Dragon Monk, Gojo as well!"

" What?!"

" Two of Toshiki-kun's units... Destroyed?!"

" Hey, Aichi... No Vanguard reference. This is buddyfight." Kai whispered

" Oh, right..."

" I link attack with my Blitz Tiger and Knight of Glory, El Quixote!"

" Gua... I cast! Overlord Barrier!"

" With that counterspell, he regains a life!"

" You almost said 'guard'..." Aichi whispered

" I can't help it either..." Kai whispered

" I still got Eisen Tiger, with its critical of 3!"

Kai was hit as his life went down to 6.

" Rebellion, attack the fighter!"

" I cast! Generation Guardian! From my deck, I call out Denial Griffin! With its ability, I reti-... d-destroy Rebellion!"

" With another counterspell, Rebellion is destroyed and Noboru's turn ends here!"

" Oh well... Habits are hard to replace..." Aichi whispered

" I know what you mean..." Kai whispered

It was Kai's turn after that.

" Draw! Charge and draw! Oh well, I just can't help it... Final Turn!"

" F-F-Final Turn?!"

" I call to the left, Dragonic Burnout and then to the right, Lizard Hero, Undeux! And to the center, I Buddy call! Dragonic Overlord 'The Legend'!"

" D-D-Dragonic Overlord 'The Legend'?! I can't let this pass without knowledge! Time to use my Takoscope to check and check! Dragonic Overlord 'The Legend'. Flame Dragon attribute. Size 2. 5000 power amd defence with a critical of 3. And he has Soulguard."

" Undeux's ability lets me put one 'Overlord' monster card into my hand. And Burnout's ability activate. I send one 'Dragonic' Monster card from my drop zone back to the bottom of my deck and destroy one monster. I destroy El Quixote!"

" When did it?! Back then Gojo's skill, huh?!"

" That's right. Burnout and Calamity Tower! Link attack the fighter!"

" I cast! Quiescence of Cassiade!"

" My set Mission Card's ability activate. Whenever a Flame Dragon attacks, I add one card from the top of my deck into its Soul. Overlord 'The Legend'. Attack the fighter! Once more, a card from the top deck goes into my Mission Card's soul."

Noboru took the three damage.

" Heh. Is that all?"

" I'm glad you ask. My Mission Card activates! I've cleared what I needed to fulfill. Activate! Generation Break, 'The Legend'!"

" W-What's happening?! 'The Legend' is..." Paruko exclaimed

" 'The Legend' had a hidden fang. When combined with Generation Break and the Mission Card's Soul is at 2, 'The Legend' becomes a Size 3 monster, with an increased power of 6000, critical of 4 and he gains Double Attack!"

" A monster with 11000 power and two more attacks?!"

" And an extra critical! That's Generation Break!" Paruko exclaimed

" Although Burnout has to retire due to Overlord's increased size, I can still show you Overlord's Crimson flames two more times. Attack the fighter."

" Noboru's life is now on 4!"

" Double Attack."

Noboru has been defeated as the flag was destroyed and the field turned back to the hospital room.

 _" Game end. Winner, Toshiki Kai."_

" Amazing, Toshiki-kun!"

" Anything to keep the both of you safe."

" Damn it! I'm retreating!"

Noboru disappeared after that as Tasuku ran in at that time.

" Aichi-san! Kai-san! Are the both of you alright?!"

" Yes, we're all fine."

" Thank goodness!"

Kai checked his phone after hearing a vibration coming from it.

" We need to head back now, Aichi. The others are waiting. Ren is fetching us downstairs."

" Oh, okay. Tasuku-kun, feel free to visit us at the base, okay?"

" Right. Take care."

The two nodded as Kai helped to carry Aichi's bag and both went off. Tasuku then got a phone call as he answered it.

" Hello?"

" Tasuku Ryuenji-san, right? I'm calling from the hospital. The DNA samples you asked us to test are out. You can come to collect the results documents from the counter."

" Oh, yes... Thank you."

Tasuku went to the counter as he took the documents from the nurse at the counter.

" What's that, Tasuku?"

" I... need to confirm."

Tasuku slowly took out the paper as he read it slowly and his eyes widened. He quickly ran outside as his Buddy Skill went on and Jack flew after him.

" Tasuku!"

Jack managed to keep up with the frantic Tasuku.

" Tasuku, what's wrong?!"

" Why, why?! Why didn't they say anything?!"

" Tasuku, why are you being like this?! Respond to me, Tasuku!"

They soon arrived at a building as Tasuku ran to the elevator and hit the top floor button. Soon, they were brought up to the top floor as Tasuku ran to the dining room and barged in. The others turned to him as Tasuku went over to Aichi.

" Why didn't you say anything?!"

" W-What's wrong, Tasuku-kun? Did you ran up here?"

" Don't ignore my question! Why didn't you tell me that you and Kai-san were my Mother and Father?!"

At that, gasps were heard from the whole room before silence took over.

" That's why Chrono-san didn't answer my question either! Why did you keep quiet?!"

" I'm sorry, Tasuku-kun... We..."

Tasuku cut him off by hugging him.

" Why did you send me here? If it wasn't for Jack, I would've been all alone."

" I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

Kai entered with Kichi at that time as he saw what was happening.

" Tasuku? Aichi?"

" He found out." Ibuki whispered

" What?!"

Kai looked back at them as he sighed.

" Tasuku, follow us to our room. Jack... I'm sorry, please wait for awhile."

Kai walked over to Aichi and they went back to their room. Kai sat Aichi down on the bed and handed Kichi over to him.

" Please tell me... Why didn't you say anything to me when you saw me?"

" We didn't want to tell you so quickly. We wanted the chaos to die down a bit before we tell you but when did you find out?"

" When we were by the convenience store... I suddenly saw a memory and just a week ago, I took your hairs and asked the hospital to do a test."

" We should've suspected as much... We're sorry, Tasuku, for not telling you anything."

" How did I end up in the past?"

" We sent you back through that gate we used. You were attacked and the both of us could think nothing but protecting you from a horrid future. So we sent you here in hopes to protect you."

" I thought you both were dead but now that I know the both of you are alive..."

" We're so sorry, Tasuku-kun... We didn't mean to leave you by yourself until now... So..." Aichi paused, letting his tears flow

Tasuku ran over to him and hugged Aichi again.

" I understand... You two just wanted to keep me safe..."

" Tasuku, we'll do anything to make it up to you now that we can live together."

" Then... Can you give me my memories of our times in the future back? I want to remember again."

" Of course..."

Aichi released the hug and kissed Tasuku's forehead as Tasuku could finally regain the memories that were sealed.

" Thank you... M... Mama."

" From now on, Tasuku... We'll be together as a family again. Now, with a new family member too."

" If we can defeat Yamigedo now, we won't have to worry about that ruined future again. Then we can finally enjoy being as a family again. Jack is your family too, right? If so, then he's also our family."

" Yeah. Thank you, Mama, Papa. I love you both."

" Us too, Tasuku."

" But how will I explain this to the others?"

" Do you want to tell them?"

" Maybe I need to prepare myself a little..."

" But don't you think you should call someone in for now?"

" Yeah!"

Tasuku went over to the door and opened it to see Jack.

" So you were listening in."

" Yeah..."

" Come in, Jack."

Jack nodded as they walked back to Aichi and Kai.

" Thank you for taking care of Tasuku-kun all these years, Jack. If it weren't for you, I would've been so worried for him."

" Come on, I'm not a kid anymore, Mama..."

" You still are a kid, Tasuku. Whether you're a Buddy Police or not."

" Oh, that reminds me. My surname isn't Ryuenji anymore, is it?"

" Yeah. Your surname is Kai after all. Is that what they put in the documents too?"

" That seems to be the case."

" I know. Just show the report and you should be fine to change your surname back again."

" Yeah."

" So what will you guys do for tonight? Do you want to stay over?"

" I was thinking of going back to where I stay but... When I think about it now, why don't we all be together tonight? We have some business on Yamigedo to settle tomorrow after all."

" By the way, Suzaku Kenran never followed you, did he?"

" No. He usually stays in my deck but he's not here today."

" Tasuku-kun. As much as I'm concerned as to why your controlled friend came over to get me to Yamigedo today, I want to know more about your situation too. I'm going to follow you to where you and your friends are meeting tomorrow."

" But that's too dangerous for you, Mama! Especially when you're still recovering from giving birth to Kichi!"

" I'll be fine, don't worry. Your father would be worried too but I need him to stay to take care of your little sister."

" Come on, Aichi. Listen to him for once. Don't exert yourself over this."

" I won't, Toshiki-kun. Besides, how long have we known each other to know our limits?"

" ... Fine. But if anything bad happens, I'm going to you straight away."

" I know you will. Since this has been settled, let's go continue our celebration."

" Yeah!"

The family went back to the dining room and continued their celebration with their friends after that.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, everyone! I'm back with chapter 6! I hope everyone will enjoy it and without further ado, lets start!

Normal POV

The next morning, Tasuku had gotten up early with Jack as he looked down on the bed to see that he was snuggled between Aichi and Kai with Kichi beside him before he smiled.

 _" So it wasn't a dream... I'm really with my real family again..."_ Tasuku thought

He yawned as he got ready together with Jack. Once they were done getting ready, they saw that Aichi had woken up and also yawned while stretching.

" Good morning, Tasuku-kun..."

" Good morning, Mama."

" Good morning, Aichi-san."

" Just wait a little while for me. I'll get ready quickly."

Aichi went into the bathroom as he quickly got ready and made breakfast after refreshing himself.

" I heard Kichi crying last night. Is everything alright?"

" It's normal. Babies throw tantrums every hour because they can't really say their needs out. Last night was because she was hungry and her diaper was a little full for her."

" Was I like that when I was a baby?"

" To be honest, your father and I were quite the first timers when you were born but your tantrums were a little more calmer than Kichi's. And look at you now, you're as patient as you were when you were young."

" That's embarrassing to know but thank you."

" Oh, and keep this a secret between us but before you were born, your father loves to take naps. Thanks to you, he's now a light sleeper to make sure of our safety and well-being."

" Papa is a really good person."

" Yeah. Oh, but you should see him when we were even more younger. About three to fours years older than you... Your Papa wasn't that good at expressing himself. And both of us were quite stubborn. We didn't confess until I graduated from high school."

" That long? Why didn't the both of you say anything earlier?"

" That is a good question. You see, we were both types that were dense to each others' feelings. Papa and I were giving out so many obvious signals that we didn't know we both liked each other. Only the others knew and tried to get us together for a long time."

" Chrono-san and the others too?"

" No. We met them about three years later after that. We'll get into more details about our past slowly. First, you two should get a good breakfast before we head off."

" Yes!"

Aichi set the plates down as he set aside another plate of breakfast for Kai in the microwave and he sat down to eat with Tasuku and Jack. After that, they cleaned their dishes before changing and getting ready to head out.

" Your father had an exhausted night helping me with Kichi, so let's let him have his rest before Kichi wakes up again. We'll go off quietly. I already left him a note in case he looks for us."

" Okay."

They quietly left the room as they went out of the building after that.

" But the accommodation sure was huge..."

" The Tatsunagi Foundation is a big company after all. We're already lucky we could stay here and stay close to you."

" Yeah."

They went to the meeting area as Kiri and the others soon arrived and Aichi introduced himself to them while they waited for Gao and Drum.

" It's an honor to meet you. We heard you were from the future and is now staying in this time permanently."

" Yes. It was because of our time frozen bodies that we could stay here. Thanks to that, our bodies are slowly adjusting to time again and we're growing like we're supposed to."

" But shouldn't you be in bed instead of being here?"

" Kai-san is taking care of the baby since Aichi-san insisted on coming." Tasuku explained

" I see. I'd like to see your baby once this is over if it's alright with you."

" Of course. Everyone is welcome to see her."

That was when Gao and Drum finally arrived as they started to introduce themselves again.

" Just stay here and rest for awhile while we settle this."

" Sure."

" Well then, let us begin. I am the Seventh Omni Earth Lord, Count Dawn!"

" I'm the Sixth Omni Storm Lord, Variable Cord!"

" I'm the Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum!"

" Big bro here is Fourth Omni Fire Lord, Burn Nova, kii!"

" But when I'm in this form, call me Ban Enma. Keep that in mind and nice to meet you!"

" I feel strange being so formal, but I'm the Third Omni Water Lord, Miserea."

" And once again, I'm that strange guy, Stein Blade Joker! Aide of the Water Lord."

" I'm the evilest, strongest monster of Magic World, Second Omni Demon Lord, Asmodai!"

" I am First Omni Beast Lord, Ziun!"

All the emblems glowed in reaction to each other as Aichi continued to watch their actions.

 _" When all eight Omni Lords are together, Yamigedo's location will then be known... But none of them are sensing its location at all... What could this mean? Does it mean that Yamigedo's presence can't be found on Earth?"_ Aichi thought

 _" If I may be of any help, My Vanguard..."_

 _" Blaster Blade?!"_

 _" Yes, I am communicating with you. However, you don't need Psyqualia to communicate now that you have a buddyfight deck."_

 _" I see. So what do you want to tell me?"_

 _" Remember the Moon Palace you created before?"_

 _" Yes, what about it?"_

 _" Well, because there was still a slight connection between your powers and the Moon Sanctuary, I could sense dark force teleporting from here to the Moon back and forth."_

 _" Then you're saying..."_

 _" Maybe Yamigedo is there. We might need to put our bets on it."_

 _" I see. Thank you for telling me, Blaster Blade."_

 _" Anything to help you, My Vanguard."_

Aichi looked over to Tasuku and the others after that.

" Hey, guys. I might know where to find Yamigedo."

" You do?"

" At least, I have an idea of where it might be. Think we could head there immediately?"

" Tell me the coordinates and I'll get everyone there."

Aichi nodded as he went to Asmodai to tell him where to go as they went into the portal Asmodai put up. When they came out of the portal, they arrived at an underground mall.

" Good, nobody's around."

Aichi led them to an open area as he kneeled down on a platform while checking the marks on the platform.

" It's still here..."

" What's that?" Gao ask

" It's... something of the past I used before. It's used to teleport to the Moon."

" T-The Moon?! What were you doing there?!"

" I think I can explain that another time... It's something I'd rather not recall too often."

" I see..."

" But what I did there is gone already so this might not work."

" Why are you talking about this?"

" My deck can sense dark energy going back and forth from the Moon to Earth. It's because some of my leftover powers there that my deck could sense it."

" So if we use this, Yamigedo will be there?"

" Well, the place I made there has already been destroyed so we might not be able to use it. But... I might be able to confirm Yamigedo's location using this. If Yamigedo really is there, then it would explain why you guys didn't know where it was from your emblems."

" That's true..."

" Think you can do it? I mean, won't it be exhausting?"

" I'll be fine. Don't worry."

Aichi took out Blaster Blade's Vanguard card as he adjusted the stone on the mark to complete it before putting Blaster Blade down.

" I'm counting on you."

Aichi activated his Psyqualia and closed his eyes as the mark and revealed to be a Vanguard Circle. Soon, Aichi opened his eyes again to see that he was in astral form inside Blaster Blade's armor. He looked around and saw that he was on the surface of the Moon.

" So where did you sense the energy, Blaster Blade?"

" Just below us."

" Are you serious? I thought I was crazy enough to build the sanctuary on the moon but inside it is another craziness..."

" There's a place for us to get inside."

" Right. Tell me the way."

Aichi followed Blade's directions as they soon arrived to the center of a shrine and his eyes widened.

" This is..."

" My Vanguard, be careful."

" Yes, I know but this... It's a giant cocoon!"

" We need to hurry back so that we can inform them about this."

" Yeah, let's hurry."

Suddenly, Gratos turned to where Aichi was as Aichi quickly moved further behind the wall.

" He can see us?"

" That shouldn't be possible. We're just astral spirits."

" But he was definitely looking towards here..."

Aichi peeked past the wall again as a beam was suddenly fired and he quickly went back to his body.

" Gratos-sama?"

" I felt an intruder behind there."

" But that shouldn't be possible!"

" Might've been my imagination."

* * *

Back on Earth, Aichi's eyes snapped open as he panted.

" That was close..."

" What's wrong?!"

" I think Gratos knew I was there... But there's no doubt, Yamigedo is inside the Moon. It's probably absorbing the energy form the Moon and now it's a giant cocoon waiting to make its comeback."

" Then we have to seal it as soon as possible!"

" But how can we go to the Moon?"

" We'll figure that out back at the Buddy Police base."

" Will you be alright, Aichi-san?"

" Yeah... I just need a little rest."

" He can use your room to rest for now, Tasuku. Let's go."

" Yes!"

They teleported back to the base and separated to form different plans while Tasuku went to help Aichi to his room and settle him on his bed.

" Will you be alright, Mama?"

" Yeah, after getting the Stride Force, I've felt better. Don't worry. I just need a quick shut eye."

" Do you want me to call Papa over so that he can get you back home?"

" No, it's fine. He still needs to take care of your sister. Don't be too worried about me."

" Alright but call me if you're not feeling well."

" I will. But you really are almost like your father now, worrying about me so much."

" That's because I care too."

" I know. Now, hurry and go back."

" Yes."

Aichi closed his eyes and slept as Tasuku went back to the main room. But when he opened the front door, Gao and Drum were there.

" Gao-kun?!"

Tasuku looked back to make sure Aichi was still sleeping as he shut the door behind him.

" What are you doing here?"

" Tasuku-senpai, you... You're from the future?!"

" I just found out myself. But you shouldn't just listen in like that."

" I'm sorry..."

" It's fine. Let's go back to Count Dawn. Jack is waiting for me there too."

" Yeah."

They went back to Count Dawn as they overheard him discussing with Asmodai about traveling to the Moon.

" Count!"

" What is it?"

" How about heading to the Moon using Gao-kun's Giga Howling Crusher as a spaceship?"

" It's true that you could make the power of the card into reality using your Future Force, but.."

" I know the Giga Howling is powerful, but can it really take all of us to the Moon?"

" We won't know unless we try, but I think it's worth doing!"

" Gao-kun!"

" It's too dangerous. Actually, the Amanosuzu Group has also offered to provide us with a spaceship to go to the Moon."

" That's generous of them."

" I'm sorry, but that will take too much time! In order to change that future that we saw... We must re-seal Yamigedo as soon as possible!"

" I'm aware of that! But who knows how dangerous it could be?"

" Count! If we protect these guys from those dangers, won't that solve all the problems?"

" That's my buddy, yo! Asmodai!"

" According to an old proverb... As the old saying goes, 'Nothing ventured, nothing gained'."

' Agreement.'

" Please let me do it."

" I'm counting on you, Count Dawn!"

" Let's go! To the Moon!"

" You kids... This isn't like going on an overseas vacation! Alright. I give my authorisation." Count Dawn sighed

" Alright!"

Tasuku nodded as he went back to his room to find Aichi awake.

" That was fast. I thought you'd want to rest a little more."

" I told you I just needed a quick shut eye."

" We've found a way to get to the Moon."

" That's great. Then I'll follow too."

" Please don't, Mama. You're straining your body far too much!"

" But I'm worried about you..."

" I'll be fine, don't worry about me. I'll ask Count to drop you off back home. Spend more time with Papa and Kichi too. I promise I'll be back home safe and sound."

" Alright... Then be careful."

" I will."

Soon, the sun started to set as Aichi was dropped off back at the accommodation as Kai had went to the roof to fetch him back to the room after waving Tasuku and the others off.

" Take a shower and rest. You've had a long day."

" No, you had a longer day. I'll take a quick shower and take care of Kichi this time. You look really exhausted right now. Sorry for leaving you alone for so long."

" It's fine. It's what I should do for you."

Both kissed before Aichi went to retrieve his clothes. Once he did, he was about to open the bathroom door when his body started shaking and he dropped his clothes on the floor.

" Aichi? What's wrong?!"

Kai ran over to him as he checked on him to see Aichi's face full of worry and fear.

" Talk to me, Aichi!"

" Toshiki-kun, I... I saw it... Tasuku-kun and the others are in danger if they go to the Moon!"

" What?!"

Kai calmed himself down a little as he helped Aichi over to the bed and sat him down to try to calm his shaking.

" Calm down, Aichi. Tell me what you saw."

" Yamigedo is on the Moon and they won't be able to seal it. If that happens..."

" That shouldn't be possible..."

 _" His powers of premonition came back?!"_ Kai thought

Kai went to grab his Vanguard and Buddyfight decks and attached them to his belt before going to open the window.

" Toshiki-kun?"

" I'm going to stop them! I'm going to believe in your powers and make sure to stop them from approaching Yamigedo!"

" Then let me go too!"

" No, Aichi. You and Kichi are my number one priority right now and so is Tasuku. Please, Aichi... While I stop Tasuku and his friends, do me a favour and keep yourself and Kichi safe. I don't want anything to happen to all of you, so please."

" Toshiki-kun... I got it. Please be careful."

" I will."

Kai kissed Aichi's forehead before summoning Overlord and flew off to Aibo Academy.

 _" Let me make it in time! For Aichi and Kichi's sake, I need to stop Tasuku and his friends from heading to danger!"_ Kai thought

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


End file.
